User talk:Darth Stefan
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jack and Will.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uskok (Talk) 13:59, June 1, 2010 Swordfight images First, I would like to say, excellent job on the images(they look REALLY good). Second, I was wondering if by any chance you can upload any images from the Swordfight scenes from *Jack Sparrow vs Will Turner(where they ACTUALLY swordfight) *Jack Sparrow vs Barbossa(when they fight in Isla de Muerta) *Jack Sparrow vs Will Turner vs James Norrington(anything from the fight) *Jack Sparrow vs Davy Jones(on the mast of the Flying Dutchman) I'm just wondering if you can upload those images and put them where they're need, if you please. Mostly because I would LOVE to see any images from the swordfights in this wiki(from all four swordfights, if you know what I mean). If you do this, I will be forever grateful. CJSFan 00:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Your images Greetings, Great job with the images for the PotC films(believe me, I think they're AWESOME). And I wanted to let you know that I took some of your duel images for the duel at Isla de Muerta, and put them in the Battle of the Isla de Muerta. I would've asked first before I did it(but I couldn't wait, I wanted some of those images in that article). So, if you get a chance, look in the article Battle of the Isla de Muerta, and tell me what do you think of what I did with your images(I have to know what you think). Oh, and by the way, Welcome to PotC Wiki! CJSFan 16:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, I just had to ask because they were, you know, your pictures(since you uploaded them all). And thank you for your permission to be able to use them anyway I want. And I do have one thing to ask, you know the widescreen pictures that you've uploaded(like the many that you've uploaded), is there a chance when you put them on an article, could you put the size of all the images that you put in there to 350px(unless if for some reason it looks bad on the article)? I'm just asking because I thought that 350 would be a good size to make them in order for people to see most of them without having to click on them to make them bigger(Sadly, I'm one of those people). So, if you can do that for me, that would be great. CJSFan 17:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Perfect! And keep up the good work(really, it's terrific). CJSFan 17:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry to ask on such short notice, but is it alright with you if you uploaded images of the duel between Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones? I'm not saying that we NEED images from them(since we have two of them already), but I'm just wondering in case if you can get better images of the duel or not(but you don't have to if you don't want to). CJSFan 03:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Excellent job on getting that image(for the Jack vs Jones duel). It even has it to where it is as close as possible(and it's clear enough for it). ;) CJSFan 15:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I mean it, mate, your good. Now I know who to come to if I need an image of some sort(although in this case, a PotC image, lol). CJSFan 16:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Please, categorize your images as Film Screenshots, not as Images!--Uskok 16:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes.--Uskok 16:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Barbossa images Is there a chance you could get a screenshot of Barbossa in his last scene in Pirates 3(where he tries to show the crew of the Black Pearl the map to the Fountain of Youth)? If you can, that would be great. CJSFan 16:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Cast your vote Please, go here and cast you vote to declare yourself about Captain Teague's nomination for adminship. You can do the same for Angelica's nomination here. Also, you can cast your vote for CJSFan's nomination for the Pirate Lord, Captain Teague's nomination for the Pirate Lord, and Angelica's nomination for the Pirate Lord.--Uskok 12:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC)